


Migraines

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "As they came to the door to his room, Kimi put Sebastian’s legs down, but still supported him with one arm around his waist, trying to keep him in an upright position. Sebastian leaned heavily on him, his face still pressed against Kimi’s shoulder. Sebastian barely registered Kimi reaching into his coat pocket to get the key card out and Kimi dragging him into the room."Or, in which Sebastian has a migraine attack, Kimi lends him his sunglasses and they both cuddle.SLASH AND FLUFF AHEAD





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I decided to do yet another one shot because I've been prograstinating my uni work like hell these past few days XD  
> Hope you like it and the characters aren't too far off...  
> Please send me any suggestions and requests you may have, those tend to help me loads!!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other fics for Formula 1 + the many more to come!!

Sebastian had been struggling with migraines ever since he was little, but hadn’t really had that many attacks the last few years. That was exactly the reason he was so completely and utterly unprepared this time.

Normally, when the migraines had been more frequent, he had always made sure that he had his sunglasses and some strong painkillers wherever he went. The migraines wouldn’t go away, but with these items it was manageable until he got back home, or wherever else he was staying. 

But of course, those items had been left in his hotel room today and with the migraine worsening with the minute, Sebastian wondered if he should just bail on this interview.

He knew he couldn’t, as of course today was the day the boss was there during the interview as well, and Sebastian knew it wouldn’t look to good for him if he just walked away. Even Kimi was on relatively good behaviour, although Kimi would always be Kimi. In other interviews, that had never been a problem. Sebastian would talk most of the time while Kimi shrugged and spoke rarely unless Sebastian found a way to engage him in the conversation.

But now that Seb was feeling like shit, he couldn’t focus on what the interviewer was asking, which meant lots of awkward silences and Kimi actually having to jump in with a few short words because Sebastian had yet again missed the question.

By the time the interview was over, Sebastians head was pounding and he was seeing spots. When the interviewer thanked them he could only manage a small smile before stumbling away. He walked around the building, trying to find some shade, but when he couldn’t find any, he just sat down with his back pressed against the surprisingly cool stone. 

He pressed his hand against his face with his forearms resting on his knees, trying to block the light out. He really should go back to his hotel, but while it was only a 5 minute walk from here, Sebastian didn’t think he would be able to walk for so long. He would just have to wait until the migraine subsided a little.

Suddenly the light disappeared slightly as someone stopped in front of him and crouched down. Sebastian flinched as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Seb? Are you okay?” it sounded far away, but Sebastian still recognized Kimi’s voice. He removed his hand from his face and looked up at the Finn, eyes squinted. Kimi was still wearing his sunglasses and Sebastian had to stop himself from asking for them immediately, he knew better than to part his teammate from his beloved shades. He gave a quick shrug before closing his eyes again, the light slowly becoming unbearable now.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi pressed a hand against Seb’s forehead to see if he had a fever, but Sebastian flinched away from the touch.

“Migraine” he mumbled, putting his hands over his eyes again. He didn’t hear Kimi for a while and thought he must have leaved. Then someone carefully took his hands away from his face. Seb whimpered and wanted to protest, but when glasses where gently places on his nose, he stopped. Sebastian slowly tried to open his eyes a little, the light much more bearable now that he was looking through sunglasses. Kimi was still kneeling in front of him, now without his trusty sunglasses. The Finns gaze was intense as he silently looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian mumbled a thank you. The light was not so bad anymore, but his head still hurt, making it hard to focus on his teammate.

“Do you think you can walk back to your hotel room?” Kimi asked him. Sebastian shrugged but then hesitantly shook his head. He regretted immediately as his head didn’t agree with the movement. He groaned and could feel tears start to form in his eyes. He was frustrated with the pain, but also with himself for not preparing for this.

He saw Kimi stand up and walk away from him and he desperately wanted to call him back, afraid to be left alone when he could barely function. Kimi quickly came back however and moved one arm around his back.

“I’m going to lift you, okay?” Kimi told him quietly. Sebastian made a noise in protest.

“People… press…” he struggled to concentrate on talking. The left side of his face felt like it was burning off and he felt himself starting to cry. Kimi noticed the tears coming from under the glasses and his face softened, grabbing Seb’s hand in his.

“It’s going to be okay, Seb, I’ve got you. There is no one to see you, everyone left already.” Kimi let go of his hand and his arm went under Sebs knees, who braced himself for being moved. Kimi was surprisingly gentle and slowly lifted him up. When Seb was properly held, Kimi waited a second for Seb to get the pain under control. Sebastian pressed his face into Kimi’s neck, blocking even more of the light out.

The way to the hotel was painful for Sebastian, but not nearly as much as what he had expected. Kimi walked slowly and was careful not to bump Seb around too much.

As they came to the door to his room, Kimi put Sebastian’s legs down, but still supported him with one arm around his waist, trying to keep him in an upright position. Sebastian leaned heavily on him, his face still pressed against Kimi’s shoulder. Sebastian barely registered Kimi reaching into his coat pocket to get the key card out and Kimi dragging him into the room.

He almost moaned when his body hit the bed and he immediately rolled over to his stomach, pressing his face into the soft pillow. He heard Kimi go around the room to close all the curtains and then into the bathroom, where Seb heard the sound of the faucet.

The bed dipped in from where Kimi sat down next to him.

“Which side, Seb?” the Finn was still talking softly.

“Left.” Sebastian choked out. Kimi gently rolled him onto his right side. He removed the glasses that Seb was apparently still wearing and then pressed a wet towel against the side of his face. Seb breathed in shakily as the cool cloth helped ease the pain slightly. Kimi was mumbling to him in Finnish now, gently drawing circles on his back with one hand. Seb started crying again, much to his own dismay, but now more in relieve than in pain. His fingers found Kimi’s free hand and he tightly held onto them.

Kimi squeezed his fingers gently.

"Let me get you some painkillers, Seb." Kimi moved to stand up, but Sebastians grip on his fingers only tightened.

"I'll be back quickly, I promise." Eventually Kimi managed to free his hand from Sebastian, who curled into himself with his arms over his head, pressing the towel tightly against his face.

Kimi rummaged around in the bathroom without turning the light on until he found the painkillers he was looking for. He took them and a cup of water back to the bed and placed them on the nightstand.

"You're going to have to sit up to take them, Sebastian." Sebastian actually whimpered at the idea of moving, but allowed Kimi to push him onto his back and propping him up against his pillows.

With a shaky hand, Sebastian took the pills from Kimi and put them in his mouth. Kimi helped him with the cup of water, which proved to be almost too heavy for him in this situation.

Afterwards, Kimi placed the cup back on the nightstand, while Sebastian curled onto his side again. Kimi took the towel from Seb, who protested half-heartedly, but it was placed back against his face after it had been rinsed with icy water again.

Kimi placed a chair next to the bed to sit down slightly more comfortably. Seb directly trying to grab his hand again. Kimi allowed him and moved his thumb over Seb's knuckles, watching as the German slowly started to relax a little.

They stayed like that for a long time, Kimi only getting a couple of times to refresh the towel or to get some water.

"Are you feeling better?" Kimi quietly asked Seb, who looked half asleep. Seb opened his eyes and shyly nodded at his teammate, then averted his eyes to their still interlocked hands. His head was still sore, but much more manageable now. He squeezed Kimi’s hand.

“Thanks Kimi.” Seb said, smiling tiredly, his eyes closing again. The Finn smiled gently and shifted on his chair, wincing slightly as his back cracked. Sebastian opened his eyes again when he heard the sound.

“You shouldn’t sit like that Kimi, I’m sorry… I should have…” Sebastian rambled, but Kimi waved his words away.

“It’s fine Seb, I’ll be okay.”

“But Kimi, your back…” Sebastian pressed on, but Kimi ignored it. Only when Seb let go of Kimi’s hand, did he look up. Sebastian moved further away from Kimi on the bed and then patted the now empty spot next to him. Kimi hesitated and Sebastian blushed, afraid he had made a wrong decision. 

Then Kimi slowly got up and crawled into the bed next to Seb, pulling the German closer to him. Sebastian hummed contently as he laid his head on Kimi’s shoulder. The migraine had subsided to a manageable throb and Kimi was the most comfortable pillow he had ever had.

"I'm sorry you're feeling like this." Kimi mumbled. Sebastian lifted and tilted his head slightly so he could look at Kimi. 

“It’s okay, I feel much better now. Thanks again.” Seb said. Kimi just shrugged in response, his gaze yet again intensely fixed on Sebastian. Seb leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Kimi’s lips before laying his head back down again. The Finn went completely rigid for a moment and Seb could feel Kimi’s heart race under his ear. Yet again, Seb feared he had made a wrong decision. Then the arms around his body only tightened their grip and Kimi softly kissed the top of his head.

“You’re welcome, Seb, always.”


End file.
